Broken
by LarkaSpirit
Summary: Amazing what flashbacks can make you realize.
1. Chapter 1

**Well...this is depressing...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did...well, I write Namiku fics, so you could probably guess!**

Namine stared dully at the blank sheet of paper she was supposed to be drawing on.

"_Hello? Isn't it a bit late for a conscience?!" _

She made a shaky yellow line on the page.

"_It's the charm Kairi gave you. When I changed your memories, I changed its shape."_

Outlined a white dress.

"_Let's just say that Namine's not the only one getting sick of you." _

Drew two sad blue eyes.

_And you, the hero, have to go __**rescue**__ her." _

She looked at the finished self portrait.

"_Namine!" _

And promptly tore it up.

God, she was sick of this.

A tear dripped onto the ripped pieces of the picture.

**Why would anyone want me?**

Why would _he _want her?

"_The power suppressed by my heart…"_

Her mouth curved up in a cynical smile.

That's right.

They were both broken.

"Riku?" She asked. The silver haired boy turned to look at her.

"Hmm?" She walked over to the chair her was sitting on and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you." He smiled, and pulled her tenderly onto his lap.

"It's about time you realized that."

**Wow...shortest thing I ever wrote. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa...NO WAY A SECOND CHAPTER!!!!! **

**OMG...This has very little to do with the first...'cept for the quotes. Sorry! It just sorta...slipped out. Sorry again!**

**Disclaimer: *sob* No...KH is not mine...**

**Review please!  
**

I knelt in my dark room, looking through what I had taken from my room in the mansion. I didn't have much: I wasn't really in the great keepsake mood Kairi or Sora would have been in at that time.

It was nighttime, but I had only the stars and the moon for light, I could see well enough.

And…as much as it disgusted me, I still felt somewhat safe in the dark.

I shook out a black shirt, and then a black sweatshirt, and was about to turn away when I heard a loud THUMP coming from under the sweatshirt I had just shaken out.

I moved away the black material in an almost angry movement, and then froze when I saw the brownish color of the sketchbook cover before me.

"_I could erase your memories…fix them, like Sora's." _

I picked it up, and stared at it.

"Impossible," I said, my lips numb, "This isn't _real_."

"_**No. I'm going to fix this. These are **_**my **_**mistakes."**_

I looked almost guiltily around me, feeling as if _she_ would see me going through the one thing she wanted to keep private—the one thing she wouldn't let me see.

"_**Namine. She's a wonder."**_

But she was gone. Subsumed, absorbed into Kairi liked she was never there.

"_It'll be like none of this ever happened."_

I looked at one picture, and then another…flipping through them, looking for something I didn't know.

I rifled through it frantically, my hands almost tearing the paper in my haste to find…well, whatever the hell I was looking for.

I stopped on a page that depicted a shadow-boy…me.

_Found it._

I was in the Organization coat, my face pale, but my eyes bright. She had somehow managed to entwine light and darkness in the same picture.

"_**What's your name?"**_

"…_It's Ansem." _

What would have happened, I wondered, staring at the shadow-boy on the page, if I _hadn't _stepped into the darkness that night?  
If I'd held back, what would have happened to me?

"What would have happened to everyone?" I wondered aloud. I buried my face in my hands.

"We would have been overrun, Riku." I stood up suddenly, my heart beating practically out of my chest as I looked frantically around to find the terrifyingly familiar voice.

"Namine?" My heart thudded in my chest.  
Her silvery laugh came from to my left, and I saw her.

The sketchbook dropped out of my numb fingers.

She sat on my windowsill, her blue eyes glimmering and her blonde hair turned white in the moonlight. She had done something about her clothes: exchanged them for loose white capris with silver edging and a dark blue t-shirt.

"_I'm a witch."_

She slid off of the sill and picked up her sketchbook. With a smirk, she waved it in front of me.

"Going through my stuff now that I'm gone?"

I didn't answer, but grabbed her wrist. It was solid, cool, but nothing like the chill that she had exuded back at the mansion.

"Are you…real?" I asked her. She looked at me, her teasing state gone.  
"I don't know." Her lips curved halfheartedly into a smile, "Maybe?"

"Hmm…" I said, letting go of her, "How'd you get here? Why are you here?"

Her smile flickered, and she took an uncertain step backwards.

"I just wanted to see…never mind. I'll go."

I had seized her shoulder before she could go two steps, and her head snapped back to look over her shoulder at me in surprise.

"That isn't what I meant!" I told her, my hand leaving her shoulder to take her hand. "Really. I just meant…I thought you were gone."

She smiled, and curled her hand in a fistful of my shirt.

"I _am_ gone, whenever you don't need me. It's your fault I'm here, anyway."

"Really?" I locked my arms around her waist and raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"_**These are **_**my **_**mistakes."**_

"W-ell…" Namine smiled, rising up on her tiptoes, "You did let the darkness out, and Kairi's heart got taken then, so without you, I wouldn't exist." She smirked. "Not sure I should thank you for that one."

I grimaced, and let go of her. "I know my mistakes."

"We would have been overrun even if you hadn't come," She told me, crossing her arms and glaring at me. "The Heartless would have broken through to the light, and we wouldn't have a Keyblade Master or you to fight." She seemed to dim in the movement, and I panicked as I saw her outline fade.

"Namine!" I reached out to touch her arm, only to find my hand go right through.

A tear sparkled in her eye as she faded.

"That's all I wanted to say," She said, "Don't believe all of what you've done is bad."

I curled my fists. "Right. You can't just go disappearing! You can have a life here!" I threw her a furious look, "If you can appear here—"

"I can't appear for long. Oh," she said, the wall behind her becoming visible, "And one more thing…"

She strode forward and kissed me, pulling back before I could kiss her back. She ran a cool finger down the side of my face, and I suddenly felt unexplainably tired. I realized what she was doing as she started to walk back to the sill.

"Cheater…" I breathed as I sank down on my bed. She sighed.

"I know. I'll always be around when you need me, though," She told me, fading to the point where I had to squint to see her.

"Then stay," I told her, struggling to stay awake.

I was just about to drop off unwillingly into slumber when I felt a slight breeze and the quietest voice I ever heard come over to me on the corner of the bed.

"Goodnight, Riku."

--

I woke alone. But as I began to wonder if it had been a dream, I spotted the sketchbook. I began to grin.

_Nope, not a dream. This is much better. _

**Oh yeah! I did it! XD**

**Okay...good? Bad? Not-really-but-sorta-nice? **

**Tell me please!!!!  
**


End file.
